


Squip's Whorehouse

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Christine's coochy stank, Crack, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Smut, Soft Boi Michael, Squipemy, Trans Michael Mell, baseball bat, finding love in a whorehouse, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy gets hired at Squip's whorehouse and here's what happens





	Squip's Whorehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalmTreeTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pimps and Bitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495111) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Inspire by the amazing fanfic Pimps and Bitches! (Pls read it you will not regret)
> 
> Shout out to PalmTreeTuesdays and their latest fic
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Jeremy Heere had, unfortunately, never graduated high school. He hadn’t payed much attention to his studies in school because he spent his time sitting on the floor in the hallway so he could look at girls’ legs. This meant he didn’t have many job prospects, so, while studying for his GED, he decided to find a position he was qualified for. And if there was one thing he was good at, it was FUCKING.

Yes, all throughout high school Jeremy had been known as Middleborough’s resident slut. Everyone knew he LOVED sucking dick and he was amazing at it, too. So Jeremy thought, why not find a job at New Jersey’s finest whorehouse, _the Squip Zone_? He contacted the owner, a mysterious man known only as “Squip” and set up an interview. He was informed ahead of time that this interview would be used to test his skills, and see if he was qualified to have the honor of working as one of the Zone’s whores.

Jeremy showed up at the establishment at four in the afternoon to meet with Squip, and entered his dingy office. There was a small desk with a chair on either side of it and a window with blinds pulled over it.

“Hello,” said Squip, who was sitting in the spinning chair behind the desk. He was a tall and formidable man with dark hair and piercing eyes.

“Hi,” Jeremy replied, somewhat nervously.

Squip smiled wolfishly. “Ah, you must be Jeremy. Come in, have a seat.”

He did as he was told and took a seat on the chair across from the other man. Squip exuded DOMINANCE and it made Jeremy WET.

The two talked for about fifteen minutes about the job requirements, pay, and that sort of thing. Then, things got steamy. Squip put on some spicy music from a record player and lit a single ass-scented candle, then he walked over to Jeremy and kissed him deeply. Jeremy was experienced in how to pleasure a man, so he bent over the desk and let Squip fuck him with NO LUBE.

“Wow this is not your first rodeo,” said Squip, shoving his magnum dong into Jeremy’s little butthole.

Jeremy moaned loudly. “UH DADDY!”

“Yeah, scream for me you little slut,” Squip said, spanking Jeremy’s left butt cheek.

“I’m—I’m coming!” Jeremy squealed, squirting all over the desk.

Squip roared and shot his hot nut into Jeremy’s ass. He grinned. “You start tomorrow.”

*****

Jeremy arrived at the whorehouse an hour before opening the next day so the other whores could show him the ropes. He was immediately greeted by a cute boy in a red hoodie.

“Hi, I’m Michael,” he said, shaking Jeremy’s hand. “I’m the Squip Zone’s resident soft trans boy uwu.”

“Oh cool,” Jeremy replied. He did not care. “So how’s it like working here at the Zone?”

Michael shrugged. “Pretty good. Let me introduce you to the rest of the whores.”

He led Jeremy into a room where several people were hanging out. Michael pointed at a girl in a baby costume. “That’s Chloe, she’s an adult baby.”

Chloe took her thumb out of her mouth to wave at Jeremy.

“This is Rich. People request him if they have a lisp fetish.”

Rich thrust his hips at Jeremy. He was a stud. "Whatth up, thkank."

Michael gestured to a girl sitting on the floor who was wearing a puppy mask. “That’s Brooke.” She barked in greeting.

“Jenna. She doesn’t work here she just showed up one day and won’t leave. Jake has an enormous BBC. And Christine, she used to be a porn star but her coochy stank too much so she had to quit and get a job here.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Jeremy said.

“I’ll give you a tour of the whorehouse,” Michael said. He led Jeremy out of the room and down the hall. “Here is a bedroom…another bedroom…the bathroom where I had a panic attack one time.”

“Wow that’s sexy,” Jeremy said, suddenly very hot.

“I know,” Michael said, “it makes me very appealing. You wanna fuck?”

“MM yes Papi.”

*****

Jeremy was sitting in the break room alone, everyone else was working, when suddenly Jake entered!

“Hi,” Jeremy said.

Jake was not smiling. “You’re here to take our jobs, huh? You think you can just waltz in here and be Squip’s favorite?”

“Uh…”

Jek grabbed Jeremy by the hair and it was BIG HOT. “I need to teach you a lesson.”

He grabbed a baseball bat from out of nowhere a forced Jeremy to bend over the couch, pulling down his pants and his PACMAN BOXERS. Jake said, “We’ll see how much Squip likes you when your asshole is ruined…”

He forced the wide end of the baseball bat into Jeremy’s butt, making him scream. Jenna Roland was standing to the side, filming.

When Jake was done, he dropped the bat to the side and then rammed his BIG BLACK COCK into Jeremy, which was EVEN BIGGER than the baseball bat!! He fucked Jeremy like the whore he is, then left, saying, “Tell Squip and you’ll get even worse.”

*****

Meanwhile, Michael had a customer. It was… Mr. Heere :O

“Hello,” said the older man. He was not wearing pants.

“Wow you are prepared,” Michael said.

Heidi Hansen, who was a maid at the whorehouse, popped her head in the room. “Hello would any of you like to adopt my son Evan??”

“NO,” they both yelled, slamming the door shut into her head. She fell down dead on the floor and Mr. Heere and Michael began fucking right next to her body.

“Mmm yes baby,” moaned Mr. Heere, slapping Michael’s tits. He was close already. That’s why his wife left him because he always came too quickly.

“Wait,” Michael said, “You are not wearing a condom!?”

But it was too late, Mr. Heere nutted right in Michael’s bussy with NO PROTECTION. Oops.

Mr. Heere got up to leave but Mikale stopped him. “Um, excuse me? I require aftercare?”

“What do you want?”

“GET ME SOME GODAMN FOCKING CHEERIOS.”

*****

That night, Jeremy awoke to someone coming into his room. He look up it is Squap.

“What are you doing here?”

“I miss you,” Squip said. “I can’t stand to be away from you.”

Jeremy was shook. “And I oop!” he whispered.

Squip sat on the side of his bed. “I think…I think I love you.”

“WTF I love you tooooooo. *****nuzzles*.”

“Can we make love, Jeremy??”

Jeremy frowned. “There is problem.”

WHAT

“What is it my dandeloin??” Squip asked.

Jeremy pulled of his clothes and showed Squip his gaping bloody bunghole.

“WHAT IS THIS,” Squip demanded.

Jeremy sighed, “It was Jake. He told me not to tell you. He raped me with a baseball bat.”

Squip petted the boy’s hair. “I will let you top.”

They made passionate love, Squip could not believe how good it was to bottom. They shared kisses and caresses, and when they both finally nutted, it was GLORIOUS.

Then, Squip made a decision. “Jeremy,” he said, “I have to take you away from this place. We are leaving I want to give you a better life.”

“Wow.”

Squip handed the keys of the whorehouse over to soft boi Michael and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment or you will have a baseball bat shoved up your ass.


End file.
